The present invention relates to devices used to close flexible bags. In particular, the present invention is directed to a closure clip designed to utilize arm strength instead of finger/hand strength to secure the closure clip to the bag thereby effectively closing the bag.
Edible and non-edible items are commonly supplied to consumers in flexible paper or plastic bags. These bags are typically sealed subsequent to filling by heat sealing or mechanical fasteners. Unfortunately, bags fastened by these approaches can only be opened by tearing a portion or the bag, thereby damaging the bag and rendering the bag nearly impossible to reseal. For multiple inedible items packaged in bags, resealing the bag after initial opening avoids unwanted loss of multiple unused items. For edible items, resealing the bag minimizes air contact and allows the food items to be stored for longer periods of time. For example, edible items such as potato chips may go stale if left open to the air but may be kept fresh for long periods of time if even partially sealed. In this regard, several types of devices have been invented to provide sealing of bags.
The two predominant closures currently utilized to reseal flexible bags are simple paper-covered wires and small one-piece flexible plastic clips. However, these closures often are subject to breakage due to inherent design weaknesses. In addition, these closures are small in size and are easy to lose in the midst of a busy kitchen counter top or workbench space. Furthermore, these closures require complex hand manipulation, finger dexterity and finger strength.
Several of the clip-type closures require the user to twist the neck of the bag prior to attachment of the closure to the bag. Examples of such closures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,473,796, 3,925,852 and 4,835,820. Although simple in design, the twist step required by these closures is difficult for people with arthritis or other infirmities who lack the necessary finger strength to accomplish the twisting motion.
More complex multi-piece closure clips are also currently available. Many of these clips are expensive to manufacture as they require complex molding equipment in addition to complicated assembly procedures. This high cost of manufacture is passed on to consumers in higher retail prices. These multi-piece clips also typically require the user to possess an appreciable amount of hand strength. The multi-piece designs also have reduced useful lifetimes due to breakage of subunits and/or subunit connections.
Various closure clip designs have been previously disclosed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,717 is a three-prong one-piece closure device which requires a complex molding process during its manufacturing process. The closure is designed to close snack bags and utilizes separate lengths of prongs to close various size bags. U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,601 is a complex multi-piece closure device including three arms and a securing ring. U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,264 is a bar-type closure device having two arms, a hinge and locking member. U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,489 is a multi-piece design having a bar-type closure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,523 is a multi-piece closure having a finger hole, a handle member and a clasp. The above-listed patents all disclose devices which require the user to possess hand strength and be capable of complex finger manipulation.
Several multi-piece devices include spring loaded assembles including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,802,677, 4,356,600 and 4,803,799. These devices have spring-loaded jaws or clamps and require considerable dexterity and finger strength to use in closing bags. In addition to the functional complexity of these devices, the price to the consumer is also higher as manufacturing processes are more expensive due to mechanical complexity.
Hence, there is a need for a closure clip that is generally easy to use and mechanically durable. The closure clip will ideally be of low cost to manufacture and consequently of low price to the consumer. Importantly, the closure clip will utilize arm strength instead of finger and hand strength and dexterity so that the closure clip is friendly to use for all individuals.
In accordance with the above-stated objectives, the present invention is a closure clip for fastening closed a bag or similar article. The closure clip has a unitary, generally flat, slotted body having at least two elongated juxtaposed spaced-apart members. These members define at least one slot extending longitudinally between the members, with the members being further shaped so that the slot has a wide, bag-gathering area located at an open end of the slot. The slot transitions from this wide, bag-gathering area continually to a narrow bag-accepting area at a closed end of the lot. The closure clip further includes at least one aperture located in the body. This aperture is spaced-apart from the members and the slot and sized to accommodate a human""s finger or thumb. The two members may lie in substantially the same plane.
A closure clip according to the invention may be constructed of metal and be magnetized to allow the closure clip to be stored on a flat, vertical metal surface, such as a refrigerator door.
Alternatively, the closure clip may be constructed of plastic. The plastic construction is ideally semi-ridged in design with high-density polyethylene being a suitable material.
The aperture located in the body of the closure clip may be circular in shape to better accommodate a human""s finger or thumb. A surface of the body facing the aperture may also be textured to provide improved grip to a human finger or thumb inserted through the aperture.
In one embodiment of the invention, the elongated juxtaposed spaced-apart members are two in number thereby defining a single slot. The aperture may be generally located on an opposite end of the body from the wide, bag-gathering area of the slot. Alternatively, the aperture may be spaced apart from and located on an opposite end of the body from the narrow, bag-accepting area. A second aperture may be located on the body and is spaced apart from and generally located closer to the wide bag-gathering area of the slot then the first aperture.
Another embodiment of the invention may include three members thereby defining two slots. The slots are separated and spaced apart from each other, each slot having a narrow bag-accepting area and a wide, bag-gathering area. In this embodiment, the aperture is spaced apart and generally located on an opposite end of the body from the wide, bag-gathering area of the slot. The narrow, bag-accepting areas of each of the slots can be of different widths in this embodiment to accommodate closing bags having differing thicknesses. In addition, the longitudinal lengths of the slots do not necessarily have to be equal.
A clip according to the present invention may also have a body which includes a sufficient flat area to accept printing, advertising, decorating and labeling as applied by the manufacturer of the clip, an intermediate distributor, or the user.
In addition, the body of the closure clip may include at least one tool integrally molded along a peripheral edge of the body. Such a tool may be simple in nature and include a notch for opening bottles, a screwdriver head for turning screws, or a hook to open tabbed cans.
Other features and advantages of this invention will become more clear to the reader after careful consideration is given to the following detailed description of the preferred exemplary embodiments thereof.
Various other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be made apparent to those skilled in the art from the accompanying drawings and detailed description thereof